Five nights at Freddy's: a welcoming hellish nightmare
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: (Prequel of the Paranormal detective) My Name is Emilio Vera. I'm a paranormal private detective who solve unsolved cases by communicating with the dead. But today...today was the day I entered to a pizzeria that lead me straight to hell and had to deal with evil animatronics who seem to be connected to an old case involving this pizzeria. What the hell do those things want with me
1. Enter Emilio and Rose

(This is a prequel of my five nights at Freddy's: Paranormal detective. You get to learn the history of Dante's father, Emilio, learn the mystery of the grand re-opening of Freddy's pizzeria. I don't own five nights at Freddy's but my OC and My OC Animatronics. Thank you Phoenixlord27 for giving me this idea. Enjoy the story.)

Chapter 1

(Emilio's pov)

November 4, 1987

My name is Emilio Vera. I'm a paranormal private detective that solve unsolved cases by communicating with the dead.

today I got a tip by someone named Mike Schimidt that there was incidents going on in a pizzeria called Freddy's pizzeria. he was pretty discreet when he told me this saying he didn't want the company finding out about it. so I went to go check it out.

(11:30 am)

as I got to the pizzeria, kids were cheering of a band of animatronic animals playing music together. a bunny, a bear and a chick. I felt a bit... disturbed mostly because the bunny's face almost has the face of a pedophile. (A/N: am I the only one who thinks this too? XD)

A waitress walked in front of me holding a menu.

"welcome to Freddy's pizzeria. how can I help you?"

"table for 1."

"this way, sir."

she lead me to an empty table and I sat down and she gives me the menu.

"can I get you something to drink?"

"Yeah...some lemonade will do, Rose." I said as I mentioned her name on her name tag.

"sure thing. I'll be back with you shortly for your order." she said as she walked to the kitchen.

just as I was looking at the menu, I see the Bunny walking near me which almost made me fall off my seat but what scared me the most was the way he was talking to me including the voices I'm hearing from him.

"want to join the band?"

"n-no thank you."

"no? well, why not? don't ya like music? I just love music. and no music is sweetier (...than screams of children...) than the music you make with your best friends. you should really take a stab (...to the heart...) at playing an instrument (...and bleeeeeeeeeeedddddddddd...). the sight of the adoring fans (...makes me vomit...) makes me so overjoyed. I just want everybody to see (...your mutilated corpse...) how great the band is. it will sound even better when you're (...pleading for mercy...) singing along. dum dum da dum dum da dum da dum da dum..."

did that asshole bunny just did an onimous sound effect of an old funeral music?! he starts laughing until Rose came back with the lemonade and glared at him.

"leave him alone, Bonnie. that wasn't funny."

Bonnie chuckles nervously and walks back to his band.

"sorry about that, sir. the animatronics will sometimes act like that to people. he didn't do anything to scare you, did he?"

"no. he just asked me to join the band. that's all."

Rose sighs.

"can I get you anything?"

"a slice of cheese pizza will do."

she nods and walks to the kitchen.

for 20 minutes, Rose gave me the slice of pizza and I thanked her.

"by the way, is there a way to get a job here?"

Rose's face looked sad. something might be wrong with this place after all.

"yes. we do have one position available. that's night security."

"sure. I'll take that shift."

"...you'll have to talk to the manager about that."

"okay..."

I tipped her $50 and told her that it's for the pizza and lemonade and told her to keep the change and her tip.

she smiled and walked away.

as I finished eating my pizza(almost tasted like the pizza I ate at elementary) and drinking my lemonade, I walked to the manager's office but as I was walking to the office, two set of eyes were staring at me. as I got closer, they were two foxes. a red furred male fox wearing a black suit, black tailored pants, black tailored shoes, black fingerless gloves and had a black fedora on his head...and a white fur vixen who was wearing Sandals, a Japanese kimono that had cherry blossoms designed on it, a fox mask on her head and holding a Japanese paper fan.

"uh...can I help you?"

they didn't responded...ignoring the creepy feeling, I walked into the manager's office and met the manager. we talked a bit and she hired me as a night security guard giving her my fake name: Alexander Russo. my grandfather's deceased son.

as I walk out of the office, the fox animatronics smiled at me. Really unsettling if you ask me. as I walked past them...

"good luck...you're going to need it (before you die...)." the male fox said.

I shivered and walked out of the pizzeria. now I see why Mike wanted me to check it out. the place was hell and I just walked into it...god help me...

Character bio

Emilio Vera

age: 20

race: Caucasian mixed Hispanic

occupation: paranormal private detective who's currently going undercover as a night security at Freddy's pizzeria.

Appearance: short black hair, blue eyes, white shirt with a black leather jacket over it, blue long jeans, black shoes, somewhat light-dark skin

bio: a private paranormal detective who solves unsolved cases by communicating with the dead. when he gets a case of unusual incidents occurring in Freddy's pizzeria, he decides to go undercover under the name Alexander "Alex" Russo to investigate the pizzeria as night security guard. however...he isn't aware of what nightmares await him.

Rose Martinez

age: 19

race: Hispanic

occupation: waitress of Freddy's Pizzeria but plans on quitting

Appearance: black ponytail, blue eyes, somewhat light skin, white shirt with a black vest, black long jeans, black shoes

Bio: a waitress working at Freddy's pizzeria. she starts to hate the animatronics there as their giving her some onimous stares as if their going to do something to her. she plans on quitting but not until she helps Emilio solve the mystery. However it seems the animatronics have a dark and sinister plan to get Emilio.


	2. Night 1: Beginning of the nightmare

Chapter 2

(Emilio's pov)

11:50 am

Freddy's pizzeria

working at the pizzeria was probably my death sentance but I had to find out what made Mike so freaked out about the place.

I was drinking two mugs of coffee with 3 spoons of sugar. needed to stay up so you're probably wondering why so many sugar.

ten minutes later... a phone rang and went to voice message.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path.

Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? -clears throat-But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you.

Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. -clears throat- Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out.

Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

(2:00 am)

the message ended and it sent chills down my spine.

"what the fuck...? is he serious...?"

I checked the cameras and Bonnie and the chicken were gone. It took me awhile to find Bonnie and he's in the party room holding a guitar. I found the chicken in front of the door of my office. her eyes were jet black and had no beak looking at the camera trying to give me an innocent look. I was disturbed of this and I would've called her cute if she still had her beak and didn't had the black eyes. I remembered the guy telling me check on the music box and I winded it all the way.

I check the camera of kid cove and I hear static...the sound almost sounded like one of the military radios my dad showed me when I was a kid whenever it gets messed up. I turned on the light in kid cove to see a mangled fox on the ground. Jesus Christ...did the kids do that?!

footsteps were coming from the front hallway of my office. I quickly stopped checking the security monitors and as I turned on the flashlight at front hallway and there she was... the chicken...giving me a scary grin as she's holding what seemed like a cupcake.

"Hi! I'm Chica! want to be my friend?"

I was nervous and full blown scared and didn't responded.

"aww...are you shy? don't be. I just want be your friend. heck...we all want to be your friend." she said in a perky tone.

that's not very convincing!

I turned off the flashlight and put on the Freddy mask on.

"hey...where did he go?"

is she messing with me? I don't know but the mask seemed to be working.

I think she left but I heard a static and loud thump noise on the right vent. I took off the mask and checked the right vent by the monitor and just as I turned on the light of the right vent...there was an exoskeleton...staring at me.

"what the fuck is an exoskeleton doing in the vent?" I asked surprised.

it didn't poke it's head out of the vent it just...stood there. it didn't leave until 3:45 am and just as the signal was interrupted for 5 minutes, Bonnie was in the vent. this must be how they move.

Thump! someone was in the left vent. I checked who it was and it was Chica. signal interrupted.

I quickly put on my mask, lights were flickering on and off and Bonnie comes out of vent staring at my face with his evil smile. as the lights went off for a few seconds...Bonnie was gone but Chica was at the vent there. I waited for a few minutes and I hear her crawl away.

that was close...I took off the mask and checked the musicbox and continued to wind it all the way.

two hours later. I look at the parts and service room from the camera and I see the same exoskeleton looking at me but guess what it had on it's hand. a tag with a name on it. I couldn't see the name because the tag was hiding in the shadow however I didn't get the chance to look anymore further because...someone forced me away from the monitors. it was Freddy...looking at me with his dark black eyes. He grabs me by the throat with his two strong hands.

I struggled and struggled but my consiousness was fading quickly. then...I passed out...the only thing I felt was my body being dragged until I heard an alarm go off. 6'o clock.

Freddy dropped my body and walked away from me. am I dead?

(Rose's pov)

another day...another day working at a crappy job.

me and Mike walked into the pizzeria and turned the lights on. I was walking to check on Alex until I saw his body on the ground.

"Mike! Help!" I yelled.

Mike rushed towards me and sees Alex's body. We gave CPR on Alex and for three minutes and jolts off the ground holding his neck with his left hand while gasping for air.

"Alex! Alex! calm down! Mike, get him some water now!"

Mike nods and rushed to the kitchen to find a water bottle.

"Alex...are you alright?"

He stops gasping for air and looks at me exhausted and tired.

"...sorta...Freddy nearly killed me...damn bear..."

Mike comes back with the water and gives it to Alex. Alex thanks Mike and starts drinking half of the water bottle.

"Freddy...started choking...me...after he...forced me...away from the...monitors..."

I knew it...Freddy...I hated that bear. alot of workers died because of him. I'm glad Alex survived. Alex sits down on the chair and he is giving the most hateful glare I have ever seen at Freddy. I would too if I nearly died because of him.

"Alex...you're not planning on continue working are you?" I asked with concern.

"...that's exactly what I'm going to do...I'm not going to let...Freddy get the best of me..."

I was surprised. I didn't expected him to say that. normally most workers who survive the first night would just quit and high tail outta here. but I'm concern for his safety. I hope he knows what he's doing...

(A/N: No lie...there was an exoskeleton in the right vent when I was playing the first night. What the hell was it doing there? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Stay tune for the Fox Duets making their appearance)


	3. Night 2: The Fox Duets

Chapter 3

(Emilio's pov)

I was sleeping my house in my room and I was having the most disturbing dream. there was...Blood was all over my face and clothes...but that's not the disturbing part of the dream...my arms and my legs were gone... as they're being replaced with robotic limbs by Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and the Male red fox. I was screaming in agony as I saw that white vixen next to me.

"shhh... there...there...go to sleep...it'll all be over once you're complete...and you'll forget it ever happened...once you become one of us..." she said in a sinister tone.

she placed her hand on my forehead making me fall asleep as if she used magic to do that.

fortunately for me, I woke up from my dream and checked my limbs. still there... thank god...I checked my clock. 11:10pm. did I slept that long? that damn vixen must've done something to me. right? I'm going to have a word with her when I survive this night.

I took my stun gun and my tazer from my cabinet and increased their voltage power possible enough to take down the animatronics and walked to the pizzeria.

(Night 2)

12:00 am

I started drinking two cups of coffee with the same amount of sugar as last time.

the phone started ringing and the next message was played.

"Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural! Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick shoud work on them too, so, whatever.

Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. (That glitch?) might be in some of the newer models too. also if you one of the Fox Duets wandering in the night, be careful for Dan. I hear he's mostly with Foxy or wandering around in the pizzeria and I don't think the mask will fool him since Keaton tends to tell him what you're doing. he doesn't like being ignored uh...I hear he gets agressive if he gets ignored and he hates being ignored. speaking of Keaton, she's mostly in the prize corner next to the puppet. she'll most likely try to bring the puppet out since she seems to admire the thing. flash your light at her to make her stop playing it and if you also see unusual illusions from her, the best way to get rid of it is flash your light at them so you have to get a nasty scare out of them. she always loved messing with people with her illusions.

One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box. Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow."

Foxy, huh? I'll check on him then. so the two Foxes that saw me yesterday were Dan and Keaton. great...

I looked at the monitors and I see Keaton next to what seemed like a jack in the box smiling at the camera. I was unsettled and I feel like she was going to something to me.

the signal interrupted for a few seconds and I see the mangled animatronic fox hanging upside down on the ceiling above Keaton looking at the camera. the same static noise from last night was coming from the fox.

"the fuck? that is really unsettling..."

I changed the monitors and I see Bonnie's face on the camera. ...-_- I have no words for him. if he's trying to be scary it's not working.

(2:10 am)

I stopped looking at the monitors when I heard metal scrapping on the wall.

"Allllleeeexxx..." the voice echoed through the main hallway.

"who's there!?" I yelled as I quickly flashed my light at the end of the hall.

Dan was there and holding a Katana with the most evil grin I have ever seen.

"We meet again."

"what the fuck are you doing here?!"

"is that how you greet someone? you humans sure are strange. besides... I just want to talk. that's all..."

He starts walking towards me and I turned off the flashlight. I readied my tazer in case he tries to attack me.

as he walked in the office, he starts grinning more.

"what do you want?"

"just want to ask you this...why do you want work in a place like this?"

"Why do you ask tha-"

"answer the question." Dan said as he gives a warning growl while He narrows his eyes at me as if he was losing his patience.

"to earn some money to pay my bills."

He chuckles rather intimidating and sheathes his Katana.

"the same poor excuse I hear from every guard I talk too. how pathetic...bills, rent, Etc. the same dumb poor...pathetic...excuse...just for me to spare their patheic miserable lives. heh...you know...I could kill you right now for hearing that same excuse I keep hearing...but...you see...someone has been keeping a good eye on you and has great interest in you the moment you stepped in this pizzeria."

I looked at him confused.

"what are you talking about?"

"the Marionette."

"What?"

"not what. who." he corrected me.

"okay. who is the Marionette?"

"you see that puppet coming out of the box?"

I look at the monitor of the prize corner and as I turned on the light, there was a freaky and scary looking puppet coming out of the box. I started winding the music box until Dan grabs me by the arm.

"Let go of me!"

he lifts me off my chair and I was terrified.

"I'd stop what you're doing right now unless you want to die." he growls.

I forgot that in the message...Dan did not liked being ignored which probably made me think that I'm part of a show or one of the audiences and he can get extremely agressive if you ignore him too much. I learned that the hard way...

"let go!"

He slams me to the wall with full force and gives me the most angriest glare.

"shut up, you! If you don't shut up right now...I'll-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain as he was being tazed on the chest from my tazer.

I managed to pry out of Dan's grip, pushed him down the ground, ran out of the office and hid in a storage room.

for five minutes...Dan's screams were closing in...

"ALLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEXXXXX! STOP HIDING AND I PROMISE I WON'T HURT YOU! WHERE ARE YOU!" Dan yells with an insane tone and screaming like a fucking mad man while he runs past the storage room and probably running to the show room.

(2:50 am)

I waited again for a few minutes and I wasn't sure if it was safe. I tried to open the door but I was locked in.

"shit!"

an echoed female giggle was coming from behind me. I quickly turned around and there was Keaton holding a Japanese paper fan.

"shit...you...you were in my dream..."

"ah...so you saw that. good...good..."

"what the fuc-" I was interrupted when Keaton slapped me in the face.

"don't talk with that foul tone with me."

if there was thing you should never do is say bad words near Keaton.

"why did you show up in my dream?"

"why? oh it's always a habit of mine. you see...I always liked to do that to audiences to show them whatever fate takes them but you...you have a very unfortunate one."

"what? no...that can't-"

"be true? oh yes...yes it is...your fate lies with us and we are quite eager for you to join us." she said as she walked towards me.

I backed away from her and she giggles.

"Don't worry...I have no intentions in killing you..."

she walks towards me as she tries to reach for my head.

"don't touch me..."

She ignores me and continued walking towards me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled as I ran past her.

she appears in front of me like magic and her hand was close to my face. I jumped back and she growls abit pissed off.

"why must you resist?"

I didn't say anything and I noticed an evil smirk coming from her.

"but I suppose you have some courage in you. wouldn't you agree, Dan?"

I quickly turned around and Dan grabs me by the throat with an insane bloodthirsty grin.

"hello, Alex..."

he throws me to the otherside of the room on the floor and he laughed insanely. how did he get in here without me knowing?!

Dan pulls me up by the hair and made me look at him.

"thought you could get away from me, huh? Well...no more mister nice guy. I was just having a nice chat and you decide to be so rude to ignore me and shock me just so you can escape."

"heh...you were going to kill me anyway..."

His grip got tighter and I yelped in pain. as I looked at his eyes...his eyes turned pitch black.

"was I? maybe..." he said as he punched me in the gut.

"That's enough, Dan. We've wasted enough time as it is."

Dan chuckles rather darkly.

"of course, dearie."

Keaton touches my head and I slowly passed out.

"nighty night, Alex." Keaton said with a dark giggle.

(5:40 am)

I opened my eyes only to find myself in the prize corner. one problem...there was a tall, skinny, black puppet with a creepy clown mask staring at me rather...ominous.

"oh good...you're awake." it said.

"who...who are you?"

"I'm sure Dan told you about me. I am the Marionette."

My eyes went wide. shit...not him.

"w-what do you want with me?"

"It's quite simple really...Join us..."

"So you could have me become one like them."

"Oh-ho! you're catching on quickly, dear boy. that's right...eternal life...away from cruel humans...would you want that? I'm sure you would. we all do..."

I backed up a bit a little paranoid of his behaviour and he chuckled.

"Is that your choice? no need to worry...we always have the other...option to make up your mind. fortunately for you...since I'm in such a good mood, I'll let you live just this once. tomorrow...heh...you'll be in for a surprise." he said with an evil smirk.

just as he said that, the alarm went off indicating it was 6:00 am.

"oh...and tell Rose I said hello." the Marionette said as he got himself back inside a box.

How the hell does he know Rose? I walked to the entrance and unlocked it. Rose came inside and she looked extremely worried.

"are you okay?"

"not really...Dan messed me up a bit."

"That guy is a jerk. that guy has a bit of a silver tongue and could stab you in the back before you even know it. literally...what did you do to him to piss him off?"

"I tazed him when he grabbed me."

"wow...never heard someone tazing an animatronic before. you got balls."

"Yeah...um...What can you tell me about Keaton?"

Rose paled a bit.

"she's a creepy yet mysterious vixen. she always liked messing with the audience's and the kid's minds."

"what?" I said in disbelief.

"yeah...no joke. she does that alot."

"shit...anyway. I had a word with the Marionette told me that he said "Hi"."

I wasn't sure If I could tell about the Marionette's deal fearing that she might think I'm crazy.

Rose eyes went wide.

"No...That thing creeps me out. it always looking at me like it wants to do something to me."

"sorry...I didn't mean to scare you."

"it's okay...just please...I don't want to hear anymore about him."

"fine by me. see you later."

"see ya..."

I walked out of the pizzeria and headed back to my office.

"argh...I'm going to need some painkillers before I sleep."

After that punch Dan gave me, I felt like my bones got broken. Thankfully...They're not broken.


End file.
